godzilla_x_sailor_moon_legends_of_the_deepfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Usagi Tsukino
Voiced by: Karen Fukuhara Profile Usagi Tsukino is the eldest child of King Kenji and Queen Ikuko of Mu as well as heir to their throne. After rescuing a young man named Mamoru Chiiba, she, along with her friends, and her royal bodyguard Luna venture through the Sea Door in hopes of repairing Queen Serenity's Silver Crystal while trying to evade threats such as the giant monsters called Kaiju and two ancient evils responsible for Mu's downfall. Appearance In both her forms, Usagi is a beautiful young woman of 18 years with a slim figure and pale skin. She has sky-blue eyes as well as long, blonde hair which she usually ties into odango-style bun/pigtails. She also wears a brooch with the symbol of the Tsukino clan (a crescent moon) embedded in its center. In her mermaid form, she has a fish-like tail with silver-blue scales and a trailing red fin. She also wears a trailing white tank top with golden embroideries. In her human form, Usagi wears a white tank top with red and blue highlights, red capri pants, and is always barefoot. In her Senshi form Usagi has warrior-like attire. Her armor is blue and red with golden swirls mixed in that resembles a cross between European knights, Greek hoplites, and Japanese samurai. She has a helmet/tiara that ends in a crescent moon-shaped crest as well as a red breast-plate with a ribbon-like shape. Personality Usagi at first seems to act like any other rebellious young woman in her late teens with the only one she truly respects being her teacher, the ryu Manda. However, she is also willing to put her life on the line, even for total strangers. She also holds a degree of sympathy for Godzilla. She is rather curious about the surface world. Despite her rebellious nature, Usagi is not afraid to pull rank as princess of the Merfolk. She also possesses a tremendous appetite and a refined taste for human cooking. Powers and Weapons Powers: * Super Human Strength and Durability: '''Due to being a mermaid, Usagi possesses tremendous physical strength and durability, being able to survive the crushing depths of the ocean and lift objects such as Mamoru's Aqua Mech with minimal effort. She can even punch an Oodako in the eye with such force she sends it reeling in pain. This strength and durability also extends to her human form and is amplified in her Senshi form. * '''Magic: Due to her teachings from Manda, Usagi is an adequate magic-user. Though she is incredibly powerful, she only knows a handful of spells. This power is amplified in her Senshi form. * Underwater Breathing: As a mermaid, Usagi is able to breathe above and below water. This ability does not extend to her human form. * Flight: In her Senshi form, Usagi can create bird-like wings made out of magic energy. * Echolocation: In her mermaid form, Usagi can utilize a type of sonar-like magic to help her explore dark regions. This carries on in her human form and can be amplified in her Senshi form as a supersonic wave attack. Weapons and Equipment: * 'Lunar Sword ' * 'Armor ' Category:Merfolk Category:Senshi Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Naacal Category:Mu Empire